Blonde love blonde
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: CeCe / Alison rated-M romance.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Blonde love blonde**

 **Alison DiLaurentis and CeCe Drake has been dating since a few weeks before Alison's 16th birthday aka for 4 months.**

"Ready for our dinner, babe?" says CeCe.

"Sure." says Alison with a cute smile.

"I know you're still underage and all, but I think you should get to taste wine tonight." says CeCe. "And don't tell anyone about that."

"Of course. If I did it would be kinda stupid. You're really sexy tonight by the way. I like the black leather dress you wear. It makes you look so hot." says Alison.

"Thanks. You're looking really hot in your red satin dress too." says CeCe.

"Awwww! Thanks, girlfriend." says Alison in a sexy erotic voice.

"Let's eat. Dinner's ready in the library upstairs." says CeCe. "I hope you'll enjoy the mature dinner I've prepared for us, Ali my love."

"Anything you cook is always perfect, babe. You are perfect." says Alison.

"I'm so not perfect." says CeCe with a sexy laugh. "I have my problems and insecurities just like any other girl...uh, woman." says CeCe as she and Alison walk up the stairs.

"I've searched and I not found even a tiny thing wrong about you." says Alison.

"I'm a pro when it comes to hiding all my little flaws and imperfections and you are good at that too. That's how you made Emily have that huge crush on you." says CeCe.

"Well, you are a great teacher. All my tricks I've learned from you. It's thanks to you that I am who I am." says Alison.

"Thanks, but I truly don't deserve all the credit you're giving me, Ali. I only drew up the travel-plan for you. You made the journey. All on your own, sweetie." says CeCe. "I couldn't be more proud of my cool sexy girlfriend."

"Awwww! CeCe, I love you." says Alison in a sexy tone.

"And I love you, Alison." says CeCe.

Ali gasp in positive surprise when they enter the library and she sees the mature romantic dinner that her girlfriend has set up for them.

"Awww!" says Alison in a soft warm tone.

"I'm glad you like it." says CeCe.

"I absolutely totally live it, babe. It's amazing." says Alison.

"That's nice to hear." says CeCe.

The 2 sexy blondes take their seats and begin to eat.

"CeCe, this taste so good." says Alison.

"I know. I like it as well." says CeCe.

"You're amazing." says Alison.

"Ali, you are awesome too. I really mean that. You're sweet, beautiful, cool and of course very sexy." says CeCe.

"Not as sexy as you, babe." says Alison in a seductive erotic voice.

"C'mon, girl...you know how sexy you are. That's part of why people respect you so much. No one dare to mess with my Alison." says CeCe.

"Your Alison?" says Alison.

"Yeah, as in my girlfriend Alison, ya know." says CeCe.

"Ohhh! Now I get it." says Alison.

"Some wine?" says CeCe.

"Yes please." says Alison.

CeCe pour some Italian red wine for her girlfriend.

"Drink slow, girl. You're still young." says CeCe.

"Yeah yeah." says Alison.

Alison takes a sip of the wine.

"Mmm, tastes nice." says Alison.

"Is this the first time you're drinkin' wine?" says CeCe.

"Uh...no." says Alison. "Last year I stole some of mom's wine. Once."

"Cute. I love naughty chicks." says CeCe.

"Yeah, cause they remind you of yourself huh?" says Alison.

"Yeah, I guess I'm kinda a naughty woman." says CeCe.

"You're sexy." says Alison.

"I make sure to look good every day." says CeCe.

CeCe takes a sip of wine.

"South Italian wine, my favorite." mumbles CeCe.

"You're sexy when you drink." says Alison. "It turns me on."

"Oh, that's nice." says CeCe in a smooth erotic tone.

"I know, you love sex." says Alison.

"Yes I do. Sex is awesome." says CeCe.

"If so, why haven't we done it yet? It's been 4 months since we started dating..." says Alison.

"I didn't think you were ready. You're a virgin and I didn't wanna have sex with you too early in our relationship." says CeCe.

"Tonight I'm ready. Promise me that later tonight you will take me to your bed and make me all yours." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"I promise, Ali. The truth is, I've been waiting for you to tell me you're ready for sex. I want you so much." says CeCe.

"Let's finish dinner, talk a bit like we usually do and then have nice sex." says Alison.

"Sounds like a good plan, babe." says CeCe.

"Yeah. Sex...yummy. Haven't masturbated for like a week so I'd be extra horny tonight." says Alison.

"What? Did you plan to do it with me tonight?" says CeCe.

"Yeah, kind of..." says Alison.

"Awww! Sexy." says CeCe.

"You are sexy." says Alison.

"So are you." says CeCe.

"Awww, thanks!" says Alison with a sweet smile. "CeCe, you're so nice."

15 minutes later.

"CeCe, am I the only one for you?" says Alison.

"My sweet little sexy Ali, of course you are." says CeCe. "I love you very much. Only you, no one else."

"I feel the same about you." says Alison. "I love you so much."

"So you have no feelings for Emily?" says CeCe.

"Only friendship. Nothing more. I just flirt with her to keep her under my command." says Alison.

"I understand." says CeCe. "I did something similar to a girl named Mira when I was your age."

"Where's she now?" says Alison.

"She moved to Russia 4 years ago." says CeCe.

"Oh, okay." says Alison.

"Ali, you're really similar to me and I love that." says CeCe.

"You've taught me so much about sex and how to control people." says Alison. "It's thanks to you that I know how to keep my command over Em, Spencer, Aria and Hanna."

"I'm proud of you, baby." says CeCe with a sexy smile.

"Thanks, CeCe. I want you now." says Alison. "I want to have sex."

"Okay." says CeCe with a sweet smile.

CeCe and Alison walk to CeCe's bedroom.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Ali...?" says CeCe.

"Yeah, I sure, babe." says Alison as she starts to take off her top and her skirt.

"Mmmm, you have a hot body with big boobs for a 16 year old girl." says CeCe.

"I'm evolved and mature for my age, babe." says Alison in a sexy voice.

"Yes." says CeCe with an erotic smile.

"I'm gonna make you cum, baby." says CeCe in a soft sexy tone as she takes off her leather top and tight latex pants.

"Wow, tan lines! Me likes." says Alison with a bright smile.

"I knew you would." says CeCe.

"Show me those famous sex skills I've heard you have." says Alison.

"Yeah, baby." says CeCe with a sexy smile.

CeCe gently push Alison down onto the bed so Alison is on her back on the bed, the CeCe lean forward and starts to lick Alison's soft pussy.

"Awwww, yessss!" moans a happy Alison.

CeCe slowly push a finger into Alison's warm pussy.

"Mmm, that's sexy. Keep on doin' that to me, CeCe my love." moans Alison.

CeCe smile while she keep on playing with Alison's wet pussy.

It's clear that both of them are having a fun sexy time.

"Faster, CeCe! Lick faster! CeCe, please..." moans Alison.

CeCe does what Alison ask for.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Alison.

15 minutes later.

"Ohhhh my gosh! YES! Holy fuck!" moans Alison with pleasure as she get her orgasm.

"Wow! You cum like Tera P. Nice." says CeCe.

"Uh...who's Tera P...?" says Alison confused.

"Tera Patrick, the famous porn star." says CeCe.

"Oh, okay. She's cool, but I prefer Bree Olson. She's blonde like you and me." says Alison.

"Yeah, I like her too." says CeCe. "She's hot."

"True." says Alison with a smile.

"Do you wanna lick my pussy now?" says CeCe with a warm erotic tone.

"Awww! Yes. I thought you'd never ask. Yeah, I do wanna lick you, babe." says Alison.

"Yummy. Here, lick me, Ali my sweet sexy girl." says CeCe as she place herself on the back on the bed.

Alison lean down and starts to gently lick CeCe's amazing pussy.

"Oh my goodness! You're really good at this, baby." moans CeCe.

Alison get happy and extra horny when she hear CeCe say that.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans CeCe.

20 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, shit, yeah! That's so damn nice!" moans CeCe with pleasure as she get a huge orgasm.

"Cool, looks like I'm not the only one of us who cum like a porn star huh?" says Alison.

"You're right. I cum all hard too." says CeCe.

"Uh, what you wanna do next...?" says Alison.

"Perhaps we can play with this?" says CeCe as she grab something from the top drawer in her nightstand. It is a big black dildo.

"Wow! That thing's freakin' huge." says Alison. "I don't think it will fit in me."

"If we take this slow it won't be a problem, Ali. I'll go easy on you, baby." says CeCe. "There's honestly nothing to be afraid of. The dildo is semi-soft and made of high quality rubber. I promise it will feel good."

"Thanks, CeCe. I feel totally safe...and horny here with you." says Alison.

"Okay. Let's try this dildo in your pussy." says CeCe.

"Yay!" says Alison in a childish tone similar to how Hanna Marin sometimes speak.

"Ready? Here we go..." says CeCe as she slowly push the dildo into Alison's wet pussy.

"Mmmm, so sexy..." moans Alison. "I love it."

"I knew you would, sweetie." says CeCe with a sexy voice.

"Move that dildo a bit faster in me now, babe. Please..." moans Alison.

"Yes, babe." says CeCe as she use the dildo faster in Alison's pussy.

"Awwww! That feels amazing." moans Alison.

"I hope so. Gonna cum soon?" says CeCe in a soft sexy tone.

"Mmmm, not yet. It feels very sexy though." whisper Alison with a smile.

"That's good, babe." says CeCe.

"Awwww!" moans Alison.

20 minutes later.

"Ohhhhh, yessss! Fuckin' awesome!" moans Alison in pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"Wow! You truly cum like a real slut. I love that abour you, babe." says CeCe.

"Awww! Thanks, babe." says Alison. "I've practiced my skills by masturbating to porn."

"Oh, that's how you got so good at this. I understand." says CeCe.

"You're amazing." says Alison in a sexy smooth tone.

"Thanks, babe." says CeCe.

"Want me to use the dildo on you?" says Alison.

"Not this time. I've had enough. You licking me was already so nice." says CeCe.

"Okay. Sexy." says Alison.

"Let's go to sleep now and I'll drive you to school tomorrow." says CeCe.

"School, damn! Me wish I could spend the whole day tomorrow with you, doin' more sex and such." says Alison.

"I wish that as well, but you're having this big Math-exam tomorrow and you need to get at least a B minus unless you wanna repeat this school year." says CeCe in a soft friendly tone.

"Yeah, yeah." mumbles Alison with a cute smirk.

"Aww, you're adorable." says CeCe.

"I prefer sexy." says Alison as she blush a bit.

"Okay. You're sexy." says CeCe.

"Awwww! Thanks, babe." says Alison.

Alison change into yellow lace bra with matching G-string.

CeCe change into black latex push-up bra and matching G-string.

"Awww!" whisper Alison in cute voice as she and CeCe get into bed.

5 minutes later they fall asleep. Both of them has a sweet romantic smile on the face.

 **The End.**


End file.
